


Would you like to play Pirates with me?

by FallenAngel1804



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Kid John Watson, Kid Sherlock Holmes, Kid! lock, M/M, Pirates, Young John Watson, Young Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel1804/pseuds/FallenAngel1804
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John first meet when they are children, in a park. John wants to play pirates but Sherlock is not so easily persuaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like to play Pirates with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another little ficlet, this was originally done as an Omegle RP but after a few sentences the person decided to not answer so the rest is all mine. I also do ficlets for others so if you want a ficlet. Please send your prompt/idea to my tumblr blog whatudowhennooneseesyou. Again thank you so much for the comments and kudoses, please enjoy! Bye and oh Twitter me MindPalace2212 for updates on my stories. Enjoy!

Sherlock (6) was at the park, all alone. His parents always told him to go to the park, to go there and stay there until one of them picks him up. Secretly they couldn't stand Sherlock, he was too much for them. He had a severe curiosity for the world and was constantly asking questions and making models. His brother Mycroft was no help either, being 15 he didn't have much time or enthusiasm to hang with his brother. So Sherlock just hanged here, all alone. He was planning on leaving, maybe walking around the park when he saw a boy with golden hair walk to him...

John had been wandering around at the park alone for a couple minutes,  
his sister having had abandoned him to go make out with her girl  
friend. In the ten year old's mind, he was more than old enough to be  
at the park alone. His parents might not have agreed. No one at the  
park seemed particularly interesting until he spotted the younger,  
dark-haird boy standing all alone across the grass. A boy who seemed  
as interesting as this boy shouldn't have to stand alone.Once he  
reached the boy, he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm John. Do you want to  
play pirates?"

Sherlock was looking down, kicking the grass beneath him. His long hair falling in his face, "Do you want to play pirates"? He heard. Sherlock looked up, slightly taken aback. He took a few steps back, "Uh sure" Sherlock mumbled. Even though Sherlock was 6, he was at shoulder height to John. "Um I'm Sherlock" he mumbled in his high pitched voice.

"Sherlock," John repeated, rolling it over his tongue. "That's a fun  
name. A proper pirate name, I say. You can be my first mate, if you  
want." He notice that Sherlock had backed up and frowned, not wanting  
the other boy to be scared of him and not knowing why he would be.  
"Are you here all alone?" he asked a second late. Most of the kids had  
a parent or baby sitter hanging behind them all the time.

 

Sherlock nodded, looking at John wearily. He had been told about strangers and he wasn't sure yet if John was good or bad. 

"Me too. My sister was supposed to take care of me but she's off with  
her girlfriend doing gross no no things. I like you more than her  
already." He noticed Sherlock's hesitation and took a step forward.

Sherlock smiled and giggled slightly at John "I like you too, you're funny" he took s step forward, feeling more comfortable but still stood awkwardly. He didn't know what to do, he hadn't played with anyone before.

"So, pirates," John said with a grin, clapping his hands and getting  
his thoughts back in order. Pointing to the structure, he declared,  
"That's my ship." He grabbed Sherlock's hand and began to run, pulling  
the younger along behind him. "I'll give you the grand tour."

 

Sherlock squealed in excitement and laughed, his little feet dragging through the blade of grass. He was surprised though when He saw the structure, he frowned slightly "That's not a boat" he pointed.

John looked at Sherlock with a frown on his face "I know it's not but can't you just pretend?" He asked, a little frustrated. Sherlock frowned and crossed his arms, sticking out his bottom lip "But what's the point ? Why imagine it when it's not there? Seems awfully boring. "

John sighed and pouted "But it'll be fun, look." He looked around with anxiety "Uh see, look." He held up a giant stick "This can be your sword." Sherlock looked at it with and then looked at John with a weird look, "this kid's really weird." Sherlock thought "Thinking a sword is a stick. " Sherlock then looked at John "Buts it's a stick."

John lip curled and he finally went off "I know it's a stick but can't you just imagine! Haven't you played before?" Sherlock yelled at John "No i haven't played before! " Sherlock yelled out, tears in his eyes as he stormed off to the swings.

John quickly ran after Sherlock and climbed onto the swing next to him. Sherlock just sat there and bowed his head and did the occasional sniffle. John reached out to touch his shoulder "I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to. It's just, i wanted to imagine and you just didn't get it." Sherlock flinched slightly and wiped his nose "I'm sorry, it's just i haven't played with anyone before, people just don't like you." Sherlock whimpered. 

"So what? You've never played with anyone before, ever?"  
"No, not really. Apart from my brother but it's only like reading books or looking at insects. He doesn't like playing with me."  
"I understand, Harriet doesn't like playing with me either. Do you just want to swing?"

Sherlock nodded "Ok." As he grabbed on and kicked with his tiny legs, he giggled and looked at John as John looked at Sherlock. Finally Sherlock saw a car pull up and he whined "Oh, it's my mother." He got off and smiled "Will you be at the park tomorrow? " John nodded "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow. " He stuck his hand out. Sherlock gave him weird look, "It's when you say goodbye To your friends and you're my friend. You shake hands." John grabbed Sherlock's hand and intertwined it with his own "Like that." He shook it "Ok." Sherlock giggled and then laughed "I like that." He shook back roughly before pulling away and running back to the car with his little legs. He got in and did his seat belt. "How was the park dear?"

 

"Mummy, mummy can i go to the park tomorrow. My friend John is going to be there!"


End file.
